


Guitars and Violins II: American Tour

by Guitarhero909



Series: Guitars and Violins Series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami x korra - Freeform, F/F, Korra and Asami - Freeform, Korra musician, Korrasami - Freeform, Music, asami sato - Freeform, denimcatfish tumblr, guitars and violins, korrasami musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: A sequel to the popular Guitars and Violins story based on the Korrasami Musician AU comics by Whitewall on Tumblr. 1 year after the events of Guitars and Violins, Korra and company are invited to tour with famous Seattle Band, Z-Low. However they have to deal with a stubborn guitarist who for some reason can’t stand Korra and Asami’s romance. How will the story unfold?





	1. Rock n Roll

Chapter 1: Rock n Roll

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Korra; Lead Guitar

Tahno; Lead Vocals

Mako; Bass and Vocals

Bolin; Drums

Asami Sato; Secondary Guitar.

The 5 of them are in a famous band known as The Tone Benders.

Tahno played some chords on a keyboard and the audience started to cheer.

“Let’s do it,” said Korra as she got her guitar.

Bolin counted down.

“Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to get through this thing called life,” said Tahno, “Electric word life it means forever and that’s a mighty long time, but I’m here to tell you there’s something else (Go crazy)! Now clap your hands!”

They started playing and the audience started clapping to the rhythm.

Let’s Go Crazy by Prince

Tahno: If you don’t like, the world you’re living in  
Take a look around you at least you got friends  
Come on lady for friendly word  
She picked up the phone, dropped it on the floor  
Ah, ah is all I heard

Are we gonna let the elevator  
Bring us down, oh, no let’s go  
Let’s go crazy, let’s get nuts  
Look for the purple banana  
‘Til they put us in the truck, let’s go

All excited but we don’t know why  
Maybe it’s 'cause we’re all gonna die  
And when we do, what’s it all for  
Better live now before the grim reaper  
Come knocking on your door

Are we gonna let the elevator  
Bring us down, oh, no let’s go  
Let’s go crazy, let’s get nuts  
Look for the purple banana  
'Til they put us in the truck, let’s go

Come on baby let’s get nuts  
Yeah, crazy

Let’s go crazy

Korra did a wild guitar solo while back to back with Asami. Mako was jamming next to Bolin. Korra was having the time of her life jamming with the girl she loved.

Are we gonna let the elevator bring us down  
Oh, no let’s go, go crazy  
I said let’s go, go crazy  
Let’s go, let’s go, go, let’s go

Dr. Everything’ll Be Alright  
Make everything go wrong  
Pills and thrills and daffodils will kill  
Hang tough children

He’s comin’  
He’s comin’  
Comin’

Take me away

The band was about to end their song, but not before Korra did an ending guitar solo.

She played so hard that her guitar started to catch on fire.

However it was just a special effect done by Opal.

“Now this’ll be perfect for my filmmaking class,” she said.

The audience cheered the band’s name. 

“That was awesome!” said Varrick. 

Korra threw a pick into the audience. 

Later Asami and Korra headed into her dorm. 

“So, did we rock, or did we rock?” Korra asked.

“I think we rocked,” said Asami as she straightened up her hair.

She kissed Korra on the lips. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that after the show,” said Asami. 

“I think I have an idea,” said Korra, “Have I mentioned you really know how to stylize clothing?”

Asami was dressed in a flannel and tie under a sweat shirt with ripped up jeans.

“Can I just say one thing?” asked Asami.

“Yes dear?” asked Korra. 

“Your cleavage was showing for the entire performance,” Asami said seductively loosening Korra’s tie.

“You perv,” Korra said as she pushed Asami to the bed.

“You’re damn right I’m a perv,” said Asami as she undid Korra’s top and fondled her breasts.

Korra bent down kissing Asami while grinding on her.

“You have to get undressed too Ms. Sato,” said Korra.

“Well then what are you waiting for?” Asked Asami, “Undress me.”

With that, Korra removed Asami’s sweatshirt and threw it to the ground.

She then begun undoing the buttons on Asami’s flannel at a slow rate.

She noticed Asami wasn’t wearing a bra the entire time.

“I think its time for some boobies,” Korra said seductively.

She nibbled at Asami’s nipples biting them with her teeth.

Asami felt a sensation from her lover playing with her nipples.

“Is is me or has your chest gotten bigger?” Asked Korra.

“Probably from the food I eat, or from you touching them all the time,” said Asami, “But I doubt I’ll beat yours.”

Asami bent up and rubbed her nipples against Korra’s.

Korra let out a slight moan from her weak spot.

A few minutes later they were laying in bed.

“When did I last tell you I love you?” asked Korra.

“About a few hours before we went to perform,” said Asami.

“Then you’re overdue,” said Korra, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Asami as she held onto Korra’s arm, “So much.”

Korra then started to slowly fall asleep.

The next day, Korra was strumming chords on her guitar in front of people. 

She was performing one of her favorite Nirvana songs.

Something in the way by Nirvana

Korra: Underneath the bridge  
The tarp has sprung a leak  
And the animals I’ve trapped  
Have all become my pets  
And I’m living off of grass  
And the drippings from the ceiling  
But it’s okay to eat fish  
'Cause they don’t have any feelings

Something in the way  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way, yeah  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way, yeah  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way, yeah  
Ummmmm

Underneath the bridge  
The tarp has sprung a leak  
And the animals I’ve trapped  
Have all become my pets  
And I’m living off of grass  
And the drippings from the ceiling  
But it’s okay to eat fish  
'Cause they don’t have any feelings

Something in the way  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way, yeah  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way, yeah  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way, yeah  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way  
Ummmmm  
Something in the way, yeah  
Ummmmm

Asami clapped her hands. 

On student put a wad of cash in her case and said, “You’ve got the tone, and the look of Kurt Cobain.”

“Thanks,” said Korra, “I do a lot of research.” 

“So I’m guessing this is for your Rock n Roll History course,” Asami asked.

“That’s right,” Korra answered, “Professor Cleveland was surprised when I chose Kurt Cobain for my research paper, and said if I wanna really know about Kurt Cobain’s inspiration for music, I gotta perform and feel the music.”

“Well, I guess that explains the Nirvana tune on our set list for our upcoming performance,” said Mako.

“That’s right,” said Korra.

“So I assume you’re getting help from Varrick then,” said Mako, “Let’s not forget he knows just as much about the rock industry as we all do.”

Bolin was jamming to some tunes.

“Bolin hat are you listening to?” asked Mako.

“Only the best band in America,” said Bolin.

“Who is it?” asked Asami.

“A 5 piece rock band who can rock the kashba!” said Bolin.

“Yes, but who are they?” asked Korra.

“They’re a group of legends who….” Said Bolin. 

“JUST GET ON WITH IT!” shouted Korra, Mako, and Asami in unison. 

“They’re Z-Gravity,” said Bolin.

“Z-Gravity?!” asked Mako, “You mean that band who performed on Whembley?” 

“How do you know that?” asked Korra.

“I’ve done some research on rock bands in America,” said Mako.

“Well they are pretty awesome,” said Korra, “Their new frontman really kicks ass.”

Mako got a text from Tahno. 

“Well, I have some business to attend to,” said Mako.

“And me and Opal have a date coming up soon, so smell you later,” said Bolin. 

“Don’t you two stop being adorable,” said Opal as she fondled Asami’s boobs. 

Korra’s nose started to bleed.

“Sometimes I don’t understand why she does that,” said Asami as she wiped Korra’s nose.

Korra chuckled and said, “She can’t help it.”

“You know, she was always like this,” said Asami, “One time a friend of mine said that she thinks a girl’s breasts get bigger whenever they get touched, and then Opal started touching mine to see if they got bigger.”

The two girls laughed.

“You know, I think it would be safe to say that Opal has become a boob-a-holic,” said Korra, “Someone ought to fondle her’s for a change.”

“I’m not sure if that’s gonna happen,” said Asami, “Some people say that she was doomed to be flat chested.”

“I heard that!” Opal shouted walking by.

“Sorry!” said Asami.

She then whispered, “Its true.”

Later that evening, Korra was watching TV. 

Her phone rang and she got it.

“Hello?” she asked. 

“Yes, this is Korra of the Tone Benders right?” said a woman.

“Yes,” said Korra.

“Hi, this is Zoe Halloway,” said Zoe.

“Hold on a minute,” said Korra.

She went to the bathroom and sprayed water in her face.

“Opal, seriously your imitation of a rockstar has gotta improve to be believable,” said Korra.

“Well, we can’t do much about our accent,” said Zoe.

“Who is this?” asked Korra.

“We told you, its Zoe Halloway,” said Zoe, “We’re the frontman of Z-Gravity.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” asked Korra.

“Hold on for a second,” said Zoe as she put the phone near a TV.

She was watching a performance from the Tone Benders.

“So is that really you playing or is that just some special effects?” asked Zoe.

“Ok if you’re Zoe Halloway, then who’s the first concert you went to?” asked Korra.

“Well our first concert would happen to be Collective Soul, and our second one was Foo Fighters, and there was a third one, Pearl Jam, in which we was asked to come up on stage and sing Better Man,” said Zoe, “Is that enough information?”

Korra was surprised.

“This is such an honor,” said Korra.

“So we’ve been looking at a few of your performances and we think your band is perfect,” said Zoe. 

“For what?” asked Korra.

“You see, we’re going on a tour, and one of our bands happened to leave and we’re one band short,” said Zoe, “And then we got turned on to you and we think you guys rock.”

“So you want us to come on tour with you?” asked Korra.

“That’s exactly what we’re saying,” said Zoe, “There’s 5 tickets being mailed to your college.”

“This is gonna be great,” said Korra, “Thank you for this opportunity.”

“You’re welcome,” said Zoe, “Excited to see you.”

Later, Korra was sharing a paper with Professor Cleveland.

“This is just a rough draft though,” said Korra, “I’m meeting with other music professors to get clear information.”

“I can see that,” said Professor Cleveland, “This shows some promise though.”

“Good to know,” said Korra.

“You do know you’re doing very well in my class right?” he asked.

“Really?” asked Korra.

“No doubt,” said Professor Cleveland, “Especially with this research assignment on Nirvana and Kurt Cobain.”

“It was actually Varrick who came up with the idea,” said Korra, “He knew someone who know someone who worked as a roadie for Kurt Cobain and the rest is history.”

“I also heard from Varrick that you’re going on tour this spring with a band,” said Professor Cleveland, “By the name of Z-Gravity.”

“You’ve heard of them?” asked Korra.

“The guitarist was a student here,” said Professor Cleveland, “This is gonna be a good experience for you and your band, I’ll tell you that.”

Korra smiled.

“Well, I should get to my next class,” he said, “Keep up the hard work.”

Later, Korra and the band finished up a show and then met with Varrick.

He was giving them information about the upcoming tour.

“And here are the dates and times for the American tour with Z-Gravity,” said Varrick, “This is a very great opportunity for you all.”

“These are a lot of good places,” said Asami.

“And I think you’ll be happy to know that I’ve taken care of plane tickets and any other costs for you,” said Varrick, “No thanks are necessary.”

“Sink or swim, this is gonna be a game changer for the Tone Benders,” said Tahno.

“Amen to that,” said Mako, “Plus it’ll be great to meet up with Marcus again.”

“Wait, you know their guitar player?!” asked Bolin. 

“Duh,” said Mako, “I went to a few of his jam sessions. He’s one hell of a player.”

“Let’s do it,” said Korra.

She put her hand in the middle and everyone else did the same.

“TONE BENDERS!” they all said in unison.


	2. Its a Long Way To The Top If You Wanna Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the band make it to Seattle and start off their tour with Z-Low. Unfortunately things don't go as planned.

Chapter 2: Long Way to the Top if you wanna Tour  
(Disclaimer!)

The plane landed in Seattle.  
Korra woke up to Asami sleeping peacefully on her chest.  
“Sami wake up,” she said, “We’re here.”  
Asami woke up.  
“How long have I been out?” asked Asami.  
“Not long,” said Korra.  
“C’mon lovebirds!” said Opal, “We got a tour to go on!”   
The 3 of them got out of the car and went to the airport.   
Bolin saw a poster that said Tone Benders.  
“There it is!” he said.  
Zoe was waving at them.   
“Hey guys, welcome to Seattle!” said Zoe.   
“Its an honor to meet you,” said Tahno, “We’ve seen your performances and they’re frickin awesome.”   
“Thanks,” said Zoe.  
Opal was staring at her chest.  
“Fuck those are huge,” she said.  
Zoe chuckled.  
“Please pardon our friend,” said Asami.  
“Let us help you with your bags,” said Zoe.  
They packed everything into a van.   
“This is really exciting for us, we really wanted to tour with you guys,” said Zoe, “However our brother wasn’t so sure about it though.”  
“How come?” asked Korra.  
“We’ll tell you later,” said Zoe.  
A few minutes later they were at a hotel.  
Korra jumped on the bed and laid down.  
“Makes yourselves at home,” said Zoe, “We’ll leave in a few hours.”  
“Thanks,” said Bolin.  
Korra pulled out her pedalboard and placed a new one on.   
“Is that what I think it is?” asked Tahno.  
“You know it,” said Korra, “The Boss SD-1 Super Overdrive! Only $50.”  
“Someone’s been doing their research,” said Asami, “Hey where’s Opal?”   
Opal was having a girl chat with Zoe while having a drink.  
“So you’re the one always filming videos of the band,” said Zoe.  
“You bet,” said Opal, “So what’s with the schoolgirl attire.”  
“We got it from watching AC/DC,” said Zoe, “Its been our staple outfit since the first concert we did.”  
“I see,” said Opal.   
She was staring at Zoe’s chest.  
“You’ve been staring at our chest for some time now,” said Zoe.  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Opal looking up.   
“Its ok,” said Zoe, “People stare at it a lot so its no biggie. So are you….”  
“Goodness no, I’m a straight girl dating the drummer of the band,” said Opal, “I just have a fetish for boobs.”  
“Totally understandable,” said Zoe.  
“This is gonna sound completely weird but can I touch your chest?” asked Opal.  
“Sure,” said Zoe.  
She removed the vest and tie so Opal could get a better feel for them.   
Opal gave them a feel.  
“Christ they’re soft,” said Opal.  
“We know,” said Zoe looking at her watch, “We should go pick up the others.”  
They went to the hotel and Zoe opened the door.  
“Ready to head out?” asked Opal.   
“You bet,” said Mako.  
They were at a restaurant with the lead guitarist of the band, Marcus Halloway.  
“So it looks like we’re gonna be going with 2 separate vans,” said Marcus.   
Bolin seem intimidated.   
“He’s basically the leader as he gets the gigs and writes most of their songs,” said Tahno.  
“I haven’t seen you play before, and if not for my sister being obnoxious about it, I wouldn’t be touring with a band I’ve never heard of,” said Marcus.  
“Come on Marcus!” said Zoe.  
“Oh, I made some changes to the schedule,” said Marcus handing them a new schedule.  
Mako saw a familiar place.  
“Whoa!” he said, “The Axis Nightclub?!”  
Marcus glared at them.   
“A lot of cool bands made their name here,” said Tahno, “Like Smashing Pumpkins, and Sonic Youth.”  
“Billy Corgan is my idol,” said Korra, “His guitar tone is what I’ve been trying to get for years but I don’t know how he does it!”  
“We should get moving,” said Marcus.  
They went to their first spot. It was a small pub.  
“Well, this is our first stop in America,” said Korra, “Kinda small but I think I’ll manage.”  
“Well the shitty thing is we don’t get to have a rehearsal or anything,” said Mako, “Not to mention the guys are pretty picky about how long we can take to set up our shit.”  
“I’ll say,” said Tahno, “Not even a goddamn soundcheck.”  
Opal had the camera ready.  
“Good luck you guys,” said Zoe.   
Korra set up her amp and everything.  
“They seem nervous,” said Marcus.  
“C’mon give them a break,” said Zoe, “They just got off the plane and they’re probably tired from jet lag and all that jazz.”  
“No excuses,” said Marcus, “Opening acts are the most important part of any concert.”  
“Ugh,” said Zoe.  
It came time for the performance.  
“Alright guys let’s do it,” said Korra.  
Bolin counted down.   
They started performing Debaser by The Pixies.  
For a minute everything seemed good.  
But things started to fall apart.  
Korra seemed too stiff, and Tahno’s voice wasn’t projecting.  
The audience was giving them a harsh reception.  
Marcus was not at all impressed.  
“See, they suck,” he said.  
“No, the equipment is just shitty,” said Zoe.   
“Well in that case I can’t blame them entirely,” said Marcus.   
Their secondary guitarist, Blake, the bassist, Ike, and the drummer, Shelly were watching them.  
“If they were just given a sound check and everything this shit wouldn’t be happening,” said Blake.  
After they finished only a few peope clapped.  
“Alright let’s get out there,” said Marcus, “Time for the real deal to rock this house.”  
He set up his guitar while the other bandmates.  
“Well that sucked,” said Korra.  
“Its only our first show,” said Asami, “We’re just getting started.”  
The drummer counted down and they started playing.   
Korra and the band were watching and were amazed at how well they sounded.  
“Her drumming is way beyond me,” said Bolin.   
“Same with the bass player,” said Mako, “And he’s got a 5-string bass guitar.”  
Korra looked at Marcus’ guitar.  
It was an Gibson Firebird with a Floyd rose.  
“Fuck,” she said.  
Heavy by Collective Soul  
Zoe: Complicate this world you wrapped for meI’m acquainted with your sufferingAnd all your weightIt falls on meIt brings me downAnd all your weightIt falls on meIt falls on meHold me up to all whom you’ve deceivedPromises you break you still believe  
And all your weightIt falls on meIt brings me downAnd all your weightIt falls on meIt falls on me  
And all your weightIt falls on meIt brings me downAnd all your weightIt falls on meIt falls on me  
It then came time for Marcus’ guitar solo.  
Korra was mesmerized by the guitar tone he had.   
“No wonder they’re such veterans,” said Mako.  
“How the hell does he sound that good with a guitar?” asked Korra, “Its like he’s been playing for over 10 years!”  
“Well they have been around since the late 90s,” said Tahno.  
Zoe: And all your weightIt falls on meIt brings me downAnd all your weightIt falls on meIt falls on me

They finished and got a larger audience than The Tone Benders.  
At another gig Korra and her band were playing.  
The people there weren’t even paying attention or getting into the groove.   
One person threw a bottle at Asami.   
Korra was infuriated.  
“HEY!” she shouted.  
She was about to punch him but Mako and Tahno held her back.   
Korra and the gang were in a hotel.  
“Man these pubs aren’t giving us any respect,” said Korra.  
“Are we just not meant to play in America?” asked Asami.  
Mako was watching performances of Z-Gravity performing and was paying mostly attention to Zoe.  
Korra, Tahno, and Bolin were staring at him.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Someone’s got the hots for their frontman,” said Bolin.   
“What are you talking about?” asked Mako.   
Zoe opened the door.  
“We just came to tell you that the concert tonight was cancelled,” said Zoe.  
“What?” asked Korra, “How come.”  
“The place got double booked,” said Zoe, “So it looks like we got this day off.”  
“Nice,” said Mako.  
“So Bolin,” said Opal, “I’ve seen this nice place that I think you might like.”  
She dragged him out with a smile on her face.  
“Why don’t we go out for a while,” said Korra taking Asami.  
Zoe sat next to Mako.  
“So its just the two of us,” she said.   
“Yea I guess so,” said Mako.  
“Hey you wanna come with us to this club tonight?” asked Zoe  
“Sure,” said Mako, “I’m down.”


	3. Bar Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mako goes to a jam session with Zoe, Marcus gets into a bar fight with Korra

Chapter 3: Bar Shinanigans

(Disclaimer!)

(Before we get too deep into this chapter, the things that Marcus is doing are loosely based off my experiences with lesbian women. You'll see what I mean as you read this chapter. Enjoy.)

Zoe was dragging Mako to her favorite spot in the city.

"This is where we normally escape from the hardships of the band," she said, "You're gonna love this place."

"I'm sure I am," said Mako.

Zoe opened the doors and there was a band playing.

The singer noticed Zoe.

"Hey its our favorite singer!" he said.

"Yes it is," said Zoe, "And we've got a special guest."

She introduced Mako.

"Oh my god!" said the guitarist, "It's the bass player from The Tone Benders!"

"That's me," said Mako.

"We thought to ourselves we just had to bring him here," said Zoe.

The bass player stepped down.

"Show us what you can do on a bass," he said.

Zoe brought him on stage and then whispered something in his ear.

"Ok, to shake things off we're gonna start off with an old classic indie tune," said Zoe.

The drummer counted down and the band started playing.

Under the Pressure by The War On Drugs

Zoe: Well the comedown here was easy  
Like the arrival of a new day  
But a dream like this gets wasted  
Without you

Under the pressure is where we are  
Under the pressure, yea it's where we are babe

You're the only one  
Like an illusion

When it all breaks down and we're runaways  
Standing in the wake of our pain  
And we stare straight into nothing  
But we call it all the same  
You were raised on a promise  
Found that over time  
Better come around to the new way  
Or watch as it all breaks down here

Under the pressure

While Mako was playing on stage with Zoe, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

Zoe was no doubt amazed at his skills on the bass guitar.

The lights were starting to flash around as Mako and Zoe got lost into each other's eyes.

"He's super good," Zoe said to herself.

"She has a beautiful voice," said Mako.

They continued to play.

Zoe: Well the break down here  
Stole it all the way across  
I wanna climb down the river  
Stranded on  
When you come here and I'm wasted  
Lying on a field  
Dancing in the rain  
Hiding in the back  
Loosening my grip  
Wading in the water  
Just trying not to crack  
Under the pressure  
Yeah that's where we are babe  
Under the pressure  
Woo!

They finished and the crowd cheered.

"Great job up there," said the bass player.

Mako was too busy looking at Zoe.

Zoe was looking back at him when he wasn't looking.

"We think we're in love," she said to herself.

Meanwhile Marcus was at another bar.

He was talking with his best friend Dori who was the videotaper of his band.

"You don't really think they're that bad do you?" asked Dori.

"Honestly I do," said Marcus, "I'm not sure if they're at the level they should be at in order to tour with us."

"You're missing the point of music Marcus," said Dori, "Its not about levels. Its about having fun doing what you love."

Marcus took a drink of his beer.

Meanwhile Korra and Asami were in the same bar drinking and laughing.

"And then Bolin literally thought he had to kick the kick drum," said Korra, "You should've seen the look on his face."

"Well he was young so," said Asami.

"True," said Korra.

She took another sip of her beer.

"Sweetie do you think you've had enough beer?" asked Asami.

"Ah don't worry about it," said Korra in a drunk tone, "I can handle more booze than people can think."

Her eyes were glued to Asami's boobs.

"My eyes are up here babe," said Asami.

"Its just…. You sure have big breasts," said Korra.

"I think yours are bigger," said Asami.

"What do you way we compare sizes," said Korra as her hands were near Asami's bust.

Asami's nipples started to get hard under the dress.

"Bleh, get a fucking room," said someone.

It was Marcus giving Korra and Asami the glare.

"Um who were you just talking to?" asked Korra.

"I know lesbians are stupid, but not deaf," said Marcus.

"Hey why don't you mind your own business you heckler," said Korra.

"Oh please, you lesbian women are all the same," said Marcus, "You treat us men like pigs and kick us to the curb to have your love fest."

"Whoa cool it man," said Blake.

"I'll cool it when these two women leave my sight," said Marcus, "There's no room for lesbians making out in this joint."

"Ok that's it!" said Korra, "Put up your dukes you fuckwad and let's fight!"

"Bring it on!" said Marcus.

Asami and Blake held them back from each other.

"Get your hands off of me," said Marcus.

"Korra calm down," said Asami.

"Yeah Korra," said Ike, "Don't forget he's the talent of this band. We need him in good shape for our the rest of our performances."

"I don't give a damn," said Korra, "He better learn some respect."

"Who does she think she is?" asked Marcus, "Its my opinion about lesbian couples and if I wanna insult them and call them names, then that's what I'm gonna do. After all that's what straights are here for."

Dori then confronted him.

"That's enough Marcus!" she said, "I can't stand anyone who thinks they're entitled to talk bad about lesbian couples."

"Me?" asked Marcus.

With that, she went back to the van.

"I don't understand why you can't let it go," said Blake, "It happened years ago."

"And the pain still lingers," said Marcus, "It just irritates me seeing all these lesbian couples, especially when they're the ones who made my life hell."

"You know, it makes me wonder why you never showed such fury when defending your girlfriend," said Ike.

Marcus punched him hard in the face.

"You mention my ex again, and I'll show you fury," he said.

He went back to the van.


	4. Pretend that We're Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and the band continue the world tour, but schemes start to emerge

Chapter 4: Pretend that they're dead

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra)

Korra and her band were performing another song and Korra was in front.

"Knock them dead, babe," said Asami.

Korra winked at her.

Bolin counted down and they started playing.

Using the moves that Zoe taught her, she moved around the stage.

The audience was starting to get into the performance.

"That's our Korra for you," said Asami as she continued to play.

Pretend we're dead by L7

Korra: What's up with what's going down  
In every city, in every town  
Cramping styles is the plan  
They've got us in the palm of every hand

When we pretend that we're dead  
When we pretend that we're dead  
They can't hear a word we've said  
When we pretend that we're dead

Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on, come on

Turn the tables with our unity  
They neither moral nor majority  
Wake up and smell the coffee  
Or just say no to individuality

When we pretend that we're dead  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
When we pretend that we're dead  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
They can't hear a word we've said  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
When we pretend that we're dead

Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on, come on

When we pretend that we're dead  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
When we pretend that we're dead  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
They can't hear a word we've said  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
When we pretend that we're dead...

Asami joined Korra at the front mic as they continued to play.

Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Korra and Asami: Dead...  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Dead...  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
Dead...  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Dead...  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
Dead...  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Dead...  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
Dead...  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Dead...  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
Dead...  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Dead...  
(Pretend that we're dead)  
Dead...  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Dead...  
(Pretend that we're dead)

The audience cheered.

After the song, they played an instrumental song by Chon called Bubble Dream.

"Looks like those lessons we gave them are paying off," said Zoe.

Marcus was getting annoyed.

"Those guys are trying to steal our status," he said.

"Hey cool it man," said Shelly, "You've been stingy ever since that bar fight."

"Eventually I might just kick them off the tour," said Marcus, "They're not at the level they need to be."

"Level has nothing to do with it," said Shelly, "I wasn't so good when I got invited to play with this band."

"Japanese musician's don't have the same level," said Marcus, "Especially lesbians."

"Drop it," said Shelly.

Marcus saw someone familiar in the pub.

"Shit," he said, "Its my ex."

"The big one?" asked Shelly.

"Yeah," said Marcus, "Elaine."

Later, Mako was walking with Zoe back to the hotel.

"We enjoyed watching you out there Mako," said Zoe.

"Thanks again for those private lessons," said Mako.

"Hey, there's one thing we wanna give you before you head back," said Zoe.

"What is it?" asked Mako.

Out of surprise Zoe kissed Mako on the lips.

He was at first surprised but then started to get into it.

Mako smiled.

"I enjoyed that," he said.

Zoe opened the door.

"If its alright with you, wanna come in?" she asked.

Waiting for a girl like you by Foreigner

Mako: So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time

Zoe: When you love someone, when you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I want to be sure

Mako: I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
Zoe: I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a guy like you to come into my life

Mako: You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
Only in dreams could it be this way

Zoe: When you love someone, yeah, really love someone  
Now, I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
Mako: There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be

Zoe: …than holding you tenderly

Mako and Zoe: I've been waiting for a girl (guy) like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl (guy) like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl (guy) like you to come into my life

A few minutes later, they were sleeping in the same bed.

The phone was ringing the next morning.

Zoe walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Zoe its Marcus," said Marcus, "I think I've found a solution."

"What are you talking about?" asked Zoe dressing up.

Mako was still asleep.

"To get rid of The Tone Benders and get them kicked off the tour," said Marcus, "They just need one more violation in order to do so."

"Are you insane?" asked Zoe, "You can't do that to them! They're great musicians and all around great guys."

"I told you before about this," said Marcus, "They're not at the level they need to be to tour with us, and plus they have lesbians."

"What does that have to do with the music?" asked Zoe.

"It has a lot to do with it," said Marcus, "And they're trying to take our status as the best rock band."

His ex, Elaine was watching from a window.

"This is some juicy information," she said.

"Look we can't discuss this right now," said Zoe, "We're bringing Mako to the usual spot for some musician practice skills."

"Look Zoe, I…." Marcus said before Zoe hung up.

Mako woke up.

"Everything ok Zo?" he asked.

"Nothing to worry about," said Zoe, "Its just our brother reminding us about the song selection and such."

"Oh, ok," said Mako, "So the usual spot tonight?"

"You bet," said Zoe, "We'll see you then."

Back at the main room, Mako opened the door to a room of grinning faces.

"Sooooooooo, how was it?" asked Opal.

"How was what?" asked Mako.

"Don't play dumb with us big boy," said Asami, "We know you spent the night at Zoe's."

Mako had a huge blush on his face.

"It was fun," said MAko.

"Tell us more," said Opal, "We wanna know this shit man!"

"Did you kiss her?" asked Korra.

"Did you get to play with her fun bags?" asked Bolin.

Opal looked down at her own chest.

"Opal what's wrong?" asked Bolin.

"Oh its nothing," said Opal, "I just need some air."

She walked outside.

Elana knocked on Marcus' door.

He opened it and saw her.

"Ugh, what do you want?" asked Marcus.

"Its been a while," said Elana.

"Yeah, since you stole my girlfriend from me," said Marcus, "I have a lot to do today so goodbye."

"I thought you might wanna hear some juicy information about The Tone Benders," said Elana.

He stopped.

"What kind of juicy information?" he asked.


	5. Problems Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus seems dead set on kicking Korra's band off the tour. But Zoe has a trick up her sleeve

Chapter 5: Problems Arise

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Korra and her friends made it to their favorite spot where they would be playing.

The Axis Nightclub.

"We finally made it," said Korra.

"Its finally ready!" Said Tahno, "We're gonna rock their socks off with our awesome sound."

Bolin was clacking his drumsticks.

Marcus was looking at some paperwork walking by.

"So much to do, so much going on with this place," he said.

"Hey guys!" Said Zoe, "We're excited to see you guys jam."

"Hey Marcus, that thing that happened with the beer fight…." Korra started.

"All water under the bridge," said Marcus, "Maybe those guys will be a bit wiser for the wear, but don't worry about it."

"What should we do until the show Marcus?" Asked Varrick, "Any papers we have to sign or what?"

"Oh yes well…. I hope to see you here," said Marcus, "Pardon me for not showing you around, there's a map inside I'm sure you can read it out."

As he left, Korra and the gang went inside.

"Just look at this fucking stage!" Said Tahno.

"Its amazing," said Opal, "The entire area is a lightshow spectacular."

"Guys?" Asked Tahno.

They were all looking at the schedule.

"That's odd," said Opal, "Your band isn't on there."

"What happened?" Asked Korra, "Was there a mess up?"

"I don't know Korra….. but I'm gonna find out," said Varrick.

He went to the room where Marcus was and Korra followed.

He was filling out some paper work.

"Pardon me," said Varrick trying to get his attention.

"I am incredibly busy sir," said Marcus bluntly ignoring them.

"I know and I won't take much of your time, I just had a concern about the schedule," said Varrick, "The schedule for the concert tonight, we noticed that The Tone Benders aren't in the set. I just wanted to ask when they're playing."

"They're not," Marcus said still ignoring him.

"Why not?" Asked Varrick.

"Because they violated the contract rules," said Marcus smoking his cigar.

"What contract rules?" Asked Korra, "We didn't see any contract rules did we guys?"

Marcus threw his bottle of beer at the wall.

"Wrong toots, wrong!" He said frustratedly.

Everybody was surprised in his change of tone.

"Under section 39-a of the contract which all of you signed, it states quite clearly that all performances shall become null and void IF, and you can read it for yourselves in this photostatic copy," said Marcus beginning to read, "'I the undersigned do hereby forfeit all rights to perform with said band herin, and herin, contained et cetera et cetera, fax mentis incendium gloria culture et cetera et cetera, memo bis punitor delicatum!"

He slammed the contract down still angry.

"Its all there, written in black ink, and CLEAR AS FUCKING CRYSTAL!" He shouted pointing at Korra and Asami, "You allowed lesbians to perform with us, and to make matters worse…."

He opened the door pointing at Mako.

"You allowed your bassist to sleep with our vocalist, a bassist from Japan no less!" Marcus said, "Now there's rumors going on about them dating! By committing these acts you violated your contract, so you will not be performing here tonight. You lose, good day sir!"

He went back to his work.

Varrick was indeed shocked.

"You're a cheat… you're a tycoon and a scoundrel!" He said, "THAT'S what you are! How can you do a thing like this, build up a group of young musicians hopes and smash all their dreams to pieces? You're an inhuman TYRANT….."

"I SAID GOOD FUCKING DAY!" Marcus shouted.

"C'mon guys," said Korra, "Let's get out of here."

"I'll get even with that son of a bitch if its the last thing I do," said Varrick, "If Cass wants a nirvana tribute band, she'll get one."

Zoe was listening to the whole thing and called a number.

"Hey, its us," said Zoe, "We've got a bit of a problem."

Korra and the gang were eating at a bar.

"I can't believe this," said Mako, "We don't get to play at the performance because of that guy being an asshole."

"What I wanna know is where in the contract it says that lesbians can't play with the band?" Asked Bolin, "What's that guy's problem with us?"

"Exactly," said Asami.

Varrick was busy calling his friend about the upcoming Nirvana Tribute concert.

"He's real hell bent on getting back at Marcus," said Opal.

Zoe walked in.

"Hey Z," said Mako, "What's shaking?"

"Guys, good news, you can play tonight!" Said Zoe.

"Really?" Asked Korra.

"Yes," said Zoe, "But….. on one condition."


	6. Keep Yourself Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Marcus have a guitar battle. Who will be victorious?!

Chapter 6: Keep Yourself Alive

(Disclaimer!)

Korra was looking at Marcus.

The two of them were trying to outdo themselves at the guitar battle.

Marcus was looking to the crowd thinking that he won.

Korra however had a trick up her sleeve.

"Wait til you hear this."

(A few hours earlier)

"Come again?" Asked Asami.

"Well, Marcus thinks you have talent, and he even told us so," Zoe repeated herself, "He doesn't wanna say it out loud though because it might destroy his image."

"Then why is he so uptight about her relationship with Asami?" Bolin asked.

"Well to answer that question, its because his old girlfriend cheated on him, and dumped him for a woman."

"Bambi all over again," Tahno said.

"So he wants to have a guitar duel with me?"

"Correct."

"And if we win, we get to stay on the tour."

"Exactly."

Korra thought for a moment.

"Alright I'll do it."

Asami kissed Korra's cheek.

"That's my girl."

Opal groped Korra's breasts.

"For luck."

The others laughed.

Korra tuned her guitar and went to MArcus' room.

"So did you give my offer some thought?"

"I'll do it," Korra said.

He grinned.

"Get ready to meet your maker."

The two of them went to the main stage of the Axis Nightclub.

Marcus grabbed his guitar and plugged up.

"I think its time I gave you a taste of what I'm made of."

He played a guitar solo.

Korra looked at him.

"Oh I didn't realize it was my turn, I thought that was just you tuning up."

Korra countered with a bluesy riff.

"Ok so you can walk, but can you run?"

He played a punk rock riff.

"Sure, but I prefer to fly."

Korra played a solo using her thumb as a pick.

"Just like Jeff Beck…." Blake said.

"She's good," Shelly said.

Marcus countered with a heavy metal solo followed by a dive bomb.

Korra retaliated by playing guitar with her teeth.

Marcus played a lick and Korra copied it in her own style.

The two of them kept going at each other with different licks and riffs trying to outdo each other.

"We gotta get in on this," Blake said.

The band joined in doing a blues shuffle.

Marcus did his thing and then Korra did her own.

Marcus played the guitar behind his back.

Korra did some slide guitar riffs.

Varrick was watching Korra bust the moves.

"You show that dickhole who's boss," he said.

Zhu Li called him on the phone.

Marcus did a trick using a delay pedal.

Korra did the same using reverse delay.

Marcus then did something similar to Pat Metheny and then Frank Gambale.

He then turned around believing he won.

Korra then started a new lick.

She then played something that was similar to Paganini's Caprice no. 5.

Varrick was listening.

"What the devil?"

She then played another Paganini riff.

She merged a few Paganini riffs together to create one incredible guitar solo and then finished it.

The audience clapped for her.

Marcus attempted to play the same thing but kept messing up on a few parts.

He then put his guitar down.

"You're a fucking legend," he said smiling, "You get the first set tonight."

Korra's band cheered and chanted her name.

Zoe smiled.

Tahno took the microphone.

"Ok tell you what, its time you all joined me," he said, "Everybody is gonna keep yourself alive!"

Korra started playing a riff.

Tahno took the first half of the microphone off.

The band started to join in.

Marcus found himself clapping along with everyone else.

Keep Yourself Alive by Queen

Tahno: I was told a million times

Of all the troubles in my way

Mind you grow a little wiser

Little better every day

But if I crossed a million rivers

And I rode a million miles

Then I'd still be where I started

Bread and butter for a smile

Well I sold a million mirrors

In a shop in Alley Way

But I never saw my face

In any window any day

Now they say your folks are telling you

Be a super star

But I tell you just be satisfied

Stay right where you are

Korra and Asami: Keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

Tahno: It'll take you all your time and a money

Honey you'll survive

Well I've loved a million women

In a belladonnic haze

And I ate a million dinners

Brought to me on silver trays

Give me everything I need

To feed my body and my soul

Well I'll grow a little bigger

Maybe that can be my goal

I was told a million times

Of all the people in my way

How I had to keep on trying

And get better every day

But if I crossed a million rivers

And I rode a million miles

Then I'd still be where I started

Same as when I started

Korra and Asami: Keep yourself alive

Come on

Keep yourself alive

Tahno: It'll take you all your time and a money

Honey you'll survive

Bolin did a drum solo while Opal recorded it.

Zoe was watching Mako play the whole time.

"This guy is amazing with his bass playing! GO MAKO!"

Marcus laughed.

Someone was watching them and had her eye on Tahno.

Korra stepped on her tone bender and played one of her signature guitar solos.

She then walked out to the stage using a wireless.

"I knew the wireless would do the trick," Asami said.

Korra and Asami: Keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

Tahno: It'll take you all your time and a money

To keep me satisfied

Mako: Do you think you're better every day

Tahno: No, I just think I'm two steps nearer to my grave

Korra and Asami: Keep yourself alive

Come on

Keep yourself alive

Tahno: You take your time and take more money

Keep yourself alive

Korra and Asami: Keep yourself alive

Come on

Keep yourself alive

Tahno: All you people keep yourself alive

Korra and Asmai: Keep yourself alive

Come on

Come on

Keep yourself alive

Tahno: It'll take you all your time and a money

To keep me satisfied

Korra and Asami: Keep yourself alive

Keep yourself alive

Tahno: All you people keep yourself alive

Take you all your time and money

Honey you will survive

Keep you satisfied

Keep you satisfied

The band finished and the audience cheered.

"Looks like we're back in business," Korra said.


	7. When things go Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elana begins scheming to take Tahno all for herself and break up the band

Chapter 8: When things go bad.

(Disclaimer!)

Korra turned around and had a new hairdo.

She was also holding a new album cover.

"What do you think?" She asked Mako.

Mako thought for a moment.

"Bi-er?"

"Not this mate, the album," Korra said.

They had just finished their tour with Z-Gravity, and became friends with the other band members.

"Isn't it incredible?" Korra asked, "They actually gave their first copy to us to seal our friendship."

"uh-huh," Mako said.

"And this house I brought is just…. wow, I didn't think I could afford it."

"Well good things come to those who wait."

"So how are things with Zoe?"

"So far so good, she's already moved in next to my house, so she can visit me and my brother."

Korra was looking at an old picture of her and the guys.

"We've come a long way haven't we?"

"We sure have," Mako said.

Korra thought of something.

"You know I think I have a great way to celebrate our tour,"

"What's that?"

"A big party."

Later that night, a lot of guests were at Korra's house.

The gang were talking together about future plans.

Asami was just happy to be with her Korra.

"So Korra, what's the sexiest color on flannels?" Opal asked.

Korra cut her eyes.

"You're still not dropping the song are you?" She asked laughing.

"Nope."

"So Korra, I was at a guitar shop and I found something I think you'll like."

She presented her with a blue water colored PRS guitar.

"Wow, where did you get the money for this?"

"From teaching violin to young kids," Asami said.

Tahno was getting a lot of attention from fangirls.

"Looks like the fame is getting to someone's head."

Marcus' ex was in the crowd and looking at Tahno.

"Soon I'm gonna make you mine."

Later, Korra was visiting her mother.

She knocked on the door and Senna answered.

"Korra what is it?"

"Its Asami," Korra said.

Senna looked concerned.

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Senna's concerned turned to excitement as she embraced her daughter.

"One the day your father asked me to marry him, we were young, and excited, and I loved him fiercly."

"You said yes to his proposal right?" Korra asked.

"No sweetheart," Tonraq said, "I could tell she wanted to say yes, but she wasn't ready and I wasn't either. So we decided to take our time and look forward to it."

"There's more to marriage to count on other than love dear," Senna said, "When you're married, you should be understanding of your partner, and sometimes you need to make sacrifices based on what benefits the whole, not the individual. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Korra said.

"Then you have my blessing."

Korra was thinking.

"Trouble is I don't know how I'm gonna do it."

"Well, if it helps I can tell you how I proposed to my best friend."

He was thinking back to a time where he took Senna to a show.

"I surprised Senna with tickets to see her favorite band The Who live. I actually bumped into the guitarist earlier and told him about an arrangement I was planning. He invited me to play an encore song with them."

He remembered walking up to the stage and bringing Senna with him.

"And so I went up to the stage, and told Senna how much she meant to me. I told her to close her eyes, and she did, then I told her to open them."

"Your father had this beautiful ring in his hands, and then he asked me the question," said Senna, "We've been together ever since."

They were making lovely faces with each other.

"I think its time I trusted you with it," Senna said giving the ring to her, "I know you and Asami have had a few rough patches, but every time, you manage to make it right."

Korra smiled.

The next day, she Asami, Mako and Bolin were in the studio waiting for Tahno.

Asami looked at Opal's chest.

"Is it me or has your chest started to grow?"

"Well I think they're growing," Opal said, "Probably from the food I've been eating."

Asami grinned.

She went behind Opal and started fondling them.

"I bet they'll get bigger if I keep doing this!"

Opal started to laugh.

"Korra get in here."

Korra joined in.

Mako was tired of waiting for Tahno.

"Screw him."

He got up.

"Everyone in the studio."

"Come on guys," Zoe said.

"Thank you Zoe, showing some enthusiasm."

Opal kissed Bolin's cheek.

"Knock em dead babe."

Bolin sadly smiled.

Opal could tell something was wrong.

"What's this about Mako?"

"Ok you remember that last concert we saw on Youtube Korra?" Asked Mako.

"I remember it very well."

"I mean it was good, but it had me thinking… maybe we could do something better. Mako, come up with a nice beat."

Bolin started playing.

Mako picked up his bass and started playing a bass line.

"Genius," Asami said.

"Thank you Asami."

Korra joined in playing the guitar riff to we will rock you.

Mako started singing the lyrics.

Tahno walked in.

"Tahno, no Emma?" Asked Opal, "I saw you two getting along at the party."

"And I see you guys are starting something without me," Tahno retorted, "So what's going on?"

"If you were on time you'd know."

"Well sorry I'm late," Tahno said.

"Again."

"So I was thinking of another version of Queen's We Will Rock You in my head," Mako explained, "And this is what I came up with."

They started playing Mako's idea.

"Alright I think we can make this work," Tahno said.

Later the were playing in an arena.

The crowd was no doubt impressed with what they came up with.

We Will Rock You (Fast Version)

Tahno: Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise

Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face, you big disgrace

Kicking your can all over the place, singin'

We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you

Buddy, you're a young man, hard man

Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday

You got blood on your face, you big disgrace

Waving your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you, sing it!

We will, we will rock you

Mako did a bass solo followed by Korra playing a wild guitar solo.

Asami was back to back with her having a good time.

Opal was filming the concert.

Emma was secretly scheming.

Tahno: Buddy, you're an old man, poor man

Pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday

You got mud on your face, big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place

We will, we will rock you, sing it

We will, we will rock you, everybody

We will, we will rock you, hmm

We will, we will rock you

Alright

The song ended with an incredible drum solo done by Bolin.

The crowd cheered.

Tahno came out of the dressing room and saw someone walking by.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked.

"OH no, just giving out some beers."

"Maybe I could help out with that," Tahno said, "Take some off your hands."

She thought for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind that."

A few minutes later they were each drinking one.

"And that's what happened."

"Wow," she said, "You guys have like the worst luck or something."

"You could say that. How come you don't have any other friends to share this with other than the band."

"I guess the band is just a distraction from the darkness that comes creeping in my skin."

The waitress looked at him.

"I know what you mean," she said, "but you know what I do with those dark times? I spend them with real friends."

Tahno smiled.

"You know you look like you could use a friend."

They stared at each other for a moment and shared a kiss.

"I like you."

"I like you too Tahno. Come find me when you realize you like yourself."

She winked at him, then gave him a sticky note with her number and walked away.

"Can I at least get your name?"

"Its Arabella."

"See you later Arabella," Tahno said.

Elanaa was having a drink with Varrick.

"They're almost bigger than other bands," Emma said, "I mean… Tone Benders. How long will that last?"

"Did Tahno say anything?"

"Not quite, but I did receive an offer for him for a solo record."

Elana showed Varrick the information.

"Wow that's a huge number."

"A Tahno sized number. I think you should be the one to tell him."

She was grinning knowing her plan to get Tahno to herself was going according to plan.


	8. A turn for the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions begin to rise between Tahno and his bandmates

Chapter 9: A turn for the worst

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Korra!)

Tahno was with Elana and Varrick in a car.

Varrick was talking about what he has planned for the band.

"And I think you'll like this. The band Black Sabbath, you know who sold a small percentage of most of their music? Ozzy Osbourne. And I think you can do better."

"What do you mean?" Tahno asked taking a drug.

"We've gotten some word about a solo record planned for you. Its a lot of money and I think you should consider it."

"Are you asking me to break up the band?"

"I'm just telling you about the opportunities that await you if you take the deal."

He looked at Elana.

"I don't know what you mean. They never told me anything."

Tahno had the driver pull over then glared at Varrick.

"You, get the fuck out of this car," he said, "You're fired."

"Wait what do you mean fired?"

"I said get out," Tahno repeated.

"Tahno its obvious you are high," explained Varrick.

"I said get out! OUT! Or I'll throw you out!"

"Tahno you're not thinking clearly."

"Get your ass out of this car," Tahno said, "Get out! OUT!"

He pushed Varrick out.

"You're cutting the wrong side of the rope Tahno, and you're gonna regret it."

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

The car moved on.

Tahno looked at Elana.

"Did you know anything about this?"

"I told him it wasn't a good idea but he just wouldn't listen to me. But we don't need him."

She looked at Tahno.

"I know what its like, all the pressure of becoming a famous icon. I had to escape from my overbearing father who was a businessman and wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

She looked out in the window.

"I think he would rather see me in prison, than let me be who I am. I'll help you reach higher ground if you'll allow it."

Korra and the guys were discussing a song Mako found.

"Mako this band doesn't do dubstep."

"Its not dubstep Bolin," Korra said.

"Then what is it?"

"Its music."

Tahno opened the doors.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had a hangover."

"Opal told us you fired Varrick without out consent," Bolin said, "You don't make decisions for the band!"

"Bolin, chill."

"Well what's done is done buddy," Tahno said, "Besides we don't need a manager now that we're top of the pops."

"You mean you're top of the pops," Asami said, "It seems like you're wanting to have all the attention since that tour we did."

"Well, looks like we've got a bookworm. Don't be so boring, I'm here aren't I?"

"Are you?"

"Well I don't care if you're high as a kite as long as you can play," Korra said.

"Mako I'm not comfortable playing this."

"Well I'm all for it. We've gotten enough of all the rock music. We should get people moving, let them know that we're also into the music of today's standards."

"You mean Dubstep?" Asami asked.

"Loops, prerecorded drum beats, its not us!"

"Us?"

"Its not the Tone Benders."

"THE TONE BENDERS ARE WHATEVER I FUCKING SAY THE ARE!"

Bolin got in his face.

"If that's the case then you can play your own fucking drums."

Tahno pushed him.

"Alright, let's go Rocky!"

The were about to fight, but Asami held them back.

Mako played a riff.

"That's…. Actually good," Bolin said.

"That's really good," Tahno said.

"Yea it will be," Korra said, "If you all can just shut the fuck up and play."

Korra tried singing the lyrics.

"Ok I'll do it," Bolin said.

Later they were rehearsing the song.

Don't Let Me Down by Chainsmokers

Korra: Crashing, hit a wall

Right now I need a miracle

Hurry up now, I need a miracle

Stranded, reaching out

I call your name but you're not around

I say your name but you're not around

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

Yeah, I need you right now

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

I think I'm losing my mind now

It's in my head, darling I hope

That you'll be here, when I need you the most

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down, down, down

Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down

Running out of time

I really thought you were on my side

But now there's nobody by my side

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

Yeah, I need you right now

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

I think I'm losing my mind now

It's in my head, darling I hope

That you'll be here, when I need you the most

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down, down, down

Don't let me down, down, down

Don't let me down, down, down

Don't let me down, don't let me down, down, down

Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh, I think I'm losing my mind now, yeah, yeah

I need you, I need you, I need you right now

Yeah, I need you right now

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

I think I'm losing my mind now

It's in my head, darling I hope

That you'll be here, when I need you the most

So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down

Don't let me down

Yeah, don't let me down

Yeah, don't let me down

Don't let me down, oh no

Said don't let me down

Don't let me down

Don't let me down (down, down, down)

Don't let me down, down, down

Later Tahno was alone drinking water.

He was looking through a book of people trying to find the girl he met.

He was also having flashbacks of a press conference of the band.

They asked him a lot of questions and the pressure was getting to him.

In another flashback he jumped from his table and attacked a reporter.

Korra and the others were looking at the newspaper article about the conference.

"They cancelled our concert over this."

"Well they do kinda take these situations seriously."

"And to make matters worse I'm the one taking the heat for it all."

"Well you did attack that guy who asked rude questions," Mako explained.

"Which was your idea," Tahno, "Honestly this routine is killing me."

"What are you saying Tahno?" Korra asked.

He looked out to the window.

"I've signed a deal with Starshine studios."

"You did what?" Bolin asked.

"Look the tone benders will go on, I just need to step out of the comfort zone and try something new."

"This is unbelievable," Opal said, "An album?"

"2 of them actually," Elana said.

"Bitch if you say another word I'm gonna kick your teeth in," Asami said.

"How much are they paying you?" Bolin asked.

"What do you care, you've been getting sick of my attitude anyway," Tahno said, "But you all must want a break from the arguments and such."

"Tahno we're a family," Korra said, "We've been doing the music thing since high school."

"People change," Tahno said drinking his beer, "And so have I."

"If you guys had just let him have his fun in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

Korra pushed Elana and was about to punch her but Mako held her back.

"I'm not gonna let you guys interfere with my vision anymore."

"Interfere? Are you shitting me?" Bolin asked, "You were playing with the wolf bat soccer team before we let you play with us!"

Tahno turned back to Bolin.

"And without me, you'd be working at the mines, playing at jam sessions and bars, and you Mako, you'd be a police officer."

He turned to Korra.

"You would still be playing guitar in the streets hoping to make money to buy some gear that's already been bought by others, probably still with your exgirlfriend."

Korra was shocked by those words.

"And you Asami, you'd be stuck with Cowan playing the violin and possibly writing a book about your family's life that no one would ever read. Opal…. Nothing comes to mind."

"I study filmmaking and I'd probably be making shitty documentaries, or stuck on Youtube. I'd also be making some video comparing boob sizes. Does that meet your standard."

"Perfect," he said mocking Opal.

He started walking out.

"You just killed The Tone Benders."

"Oh it'll wake up once it smells bacon."

Emma followed him.

"And by the way Opal, I saw some of your old videos, and they're shit, and so is your flatass chest."

She walked away.

"Wha….. Fuck you ya heartless bitch!"

Korra just looked out the window.


	9. Reconcilation

Chapter 10: Reconciliation

(Disclaimer!)

Tahno was in the recording studio working on an album for his deal.

Asami decided to give him a phone call to check on him.

Elana answered.

"Hello Elana, can I speak to Tahno?" Asami asked.

"Sorry, but he's busy working. But I'll be sure to tell him you called."

"I…."

"Cheers."

She hung up.

Korra was looking out the window.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Asami asked.

"It just doesn't add up," she said, "Tahno wouldn't just up and fire Tahno like that."

"Well we did just rehire him."

"I'm just worried about him Sami," Korra said laying down.

"He'll be back, eventually."

She kissed her.

Korra then went to a piano and played a tune.

Carry on by fun

Korra: Well I woke up to the sound of silence the cars

Were cutting like knives in a fist fight

And I found you with a bottle of wine

Your head in the curtains and heart like the fourth of July

You swore and said we are not

We are not shining stars

This I know

I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that

I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone

Carry on

May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground

Carry on

Carry on, carry on

Korra started to remember the fun times she had when she first met her future bandmates.

They would play at bars and feed off of each others inspirations.

Korra would have the time of her life.

Korra: So I met up with some friends in the edge of the night

At a bar off seventy five

And we talked and talked about how our parents will die

All our neighbors and wives

But I like to think

I can cheat it all

To make up for the times, I've been cheated on

And it's nice to know

When I was left for dead

I was found and now I don't roam these streets

I am not the ghost you want of me

If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone,

Carry on

May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and

Carry on

Woah my head is on fire

But my legs are fine

After all they are mine

Lay your clothes down on the floor

Close the door

Hold the phone

Show me how

No one's ever gonna stop us now

Korra and Asami: 'Cause we are

We are shining stars

We are invincible

We are who we are

On our darkest day

When we're miles away

So we'll come, we will find our way home

If you're lost and alone

Or you're sinking like a stone

Carry on

May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and

Carry on

Tahno was with some other musicians recording music for his album.

"It sounds great." Elana said.

"It sounds like shit!"

Elana was also working on a secret article to ruin the Tone Benders career.

Opal was secretly taking photos.

Mako tried calling Tahno.

"Elana listen to me, its a big festival and dozens of bands are gonna be playing, and we want Tahno to be a part of it."

"I've been trying to get him to catch a break, but I'll be sure to pass it on."

"Sure you will."

Tahno was thinking about that girl he met at the concert.

Opal opened the door and saw some decorations and food.

"Bolin?"

Some music played and Bolin came down with a rose in his mouth.

"Glad that you're home dear," he said.

"Did you do this?" Opal asked.

"Well I had a little help from Mako, but I did most of the work."

Opal noticed something was wrong.

She turned off the radio.

"Bolin I can tell something's wrong, so just tell me. Its just you and me."

Bolin sighed.

"I feel like I offended you or made you mad at me."

"What?" She asked.

"When we asked about Mako's date with Zoe and I said fun bags you seemed upset…. I did all this to apologize for that."

Opal snickered.

She then bursted out laughing.

"Is that what's been bothering you? That's silly Bolin."

"What?"

"I was never angry at you. Sure I get jealous of girls that have bigger breasts but I would never hold a grudge, especially against my boyfriend."

Bolin smiled.

"You know Opal, I think you're amazing exactly as you are."

Opal blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes," Bolin answered.

He kissed her.

Opal smiled.

The two of them hugged.

"IS something stuck in your bra again?"

"No, I...."

Opal looked at her bust.

"Its starting to grow!"

"Wow."

"Bo, i found something you should see."

"What?" he asked.

She showed him some photographs and a tape recording.

"Shit. We gotta tell him."

"He won't hear it from us," Opal said, "That's why I called for a mail pickup."

Tahno was playing on his piano trying to discover a new sound.

Someone knocked on the door.

Tahno answered it and saw a mailman with a package for him.

He then opened it and saw a note.

'Elana is not the person you think she is. Here to prove it are some pictures, and some recordings exposing her true intentions.'

Tahno looked at the photos.

They were showing Elara writing an article making it as if the Tone Benders fired Tahno.

The recordings were of Elara talking about her plan being successful and how she would keep Tahno to herself, and not tell him about the Soundwave Festival.

"What?"

Elana came in.

"Dude you finally got yourself some rest," she said.

Tahno turned to her.

He then showed her the stuff he had.

"Did you do this?"

"Tahno.i think its best to focus on the album. You're…"

"Did you do this?" He asked again.

"Come on, its obvious that Korra is just trying to talk snap about me."

Tahno played the recording which was a clear indication that it was Elana's voice.

"I trusted you, you said you would give me what I desire."

"And I am," Elara said, "Your band couldn't give you what I'm giving you. You don't need them."

"You don't know worth a damn about what I need!" Tahno snapped.

"Tahno I…."

"Marcus was right about you," Tahno said.

"Marcus…."

"He told me not to trust you but I didn't believe it. I blame myself for letting you manipulate me. I let you hang around me, and you go behind my back and do this shit to me, and my family?"

"I only did it because I wanted you."

Tahno turned his back on her.

"Pack your stuff, and get the fuck outta my house."

"I was just…."

"YOU'RE FIRED!" He said.

He threw her out and then the mailman out.

"Oops, sorry."

He went back in and threw her friend out.

"Don't ever show your face around here again! You either!"

He slammed the door.

The next morning he was watching an interview with Opal as she revealed Elana's scheme to break up the band.

Tahno decided it was time to make things right.

He called Varrick.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Varrick?"

"Tahno… how are you?"

"Listen… there was this festival that wants The Tone Benders to play, is that still…"

"Soundwave fest? The bands haven't been announced yet so if you wanna perform now's a good time to act."

"Well… before I do that I'd like to reconnect with the mothership."

"The guys were worried sick about you," Varrick said, "They thought you didn't want anything to do with them."

"Its because I felt ashamed…. I couldn't face them after what I said, but…. Maybe if you spoke with them, told them I wanted to just talk.."

"Don't worry Tahno I'm already on it."

"Thank you."

He looked back at the tv.

"I hope you reunite with your singer soon."

Later he was in a room with Varrick waiting for the band.

"They must be running late."

The door opened.

Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin entered.

"Hey Varrick," Asami said.

"Alright who wants to start?" Varrick asked.

"I'll start," Tahno said, "Over the past few days I've been a total dick, and I deserve everyone's fury for what I've said and done. I've been stubborn, insensitive, cold, pretty much I've been a prick."

"True that," Mako said.

"Mako cool it," Korra said.

"I can do a humiliating dance to show you how sorry I am, or just ask you a simple question. What can I do to earn everyone's forgiveness?"

"Is that what this is about?" Korra asked facing him, "Forgiveness? I forgive you."

"Also when I was recording music for that record, the guys did exactly what I asked, and it was missing something. Bolin's pushback, Korra musical direction, etc etc."

He looked at all of them.

"I miss that…. And honestly I need you guys, more than you need me."

"Look Tahno, despite what you said, you were right about a few things. You're our lead singer and we should be more supportive."

Tahno smiled.

"Ok, name your terms."

"Could you give us a minute Tahno?" Asami asked.

He stepped out.

Korra then went outside.

"You've known me for a long time, and I'm quick to forgive," she told him, "Just give the others some time."

After a few minutes Bolin opened the door.

"We're ready."

Tahno went back in.

"So we decided, for our first term, any songs we do or make, its by Tone Benders. Not by a single individual, by all of us. All money split 5 ways evenly."

"Consider it done."

"I have a problem with a certain person in your life."

"Elana is out, I dumped her."

"Told you she was bad news," Bolin said.

"Also, the organizer for Soundwave Festival called, and he said a lot of bands wanted to see The Tone Benders perform, and so they stepped down."

"It may be a crazy idea to go up there when we haven't performed together in a while."

"You've got about 2 months to prepare, and a lot of bands are participating, including Z-Gravity. Anyone who is anyone is performing at this festival."

Korra looked at the bands performing.

"Good company," Korra said.

"Not to mention the fans that want us to get back together," Asami said.

"I've been wanting to perform at this show for years, and this is a big moment. But if I'm gonna perform, I'd rather perform with my family, than with a group of strangers."

"That being said…. I'm in."

"Me too," Mako said putting his hand in the middle.

"Me three," Bolin said.

Asami put her hand on top of Korra's.

"Let's do this thing." Tahno said.


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer!)

Tahno was riding in his limo to a house.

He knocked on the door to see Arabella.

"Do you have any idea how many Arabella Paiges there are here?"

"Well I didn't want to make it too easy for ya. How have you been Tahno?"

"A little lost to be honest. You were right though."

"About what?"

"I could use a friend. Wanna come and watch a rehearsal?"

"Rehearsal? You mean for the Soundwave fest in a week?"

"That's right," Tahno said.

"You know…. I've never been to a concert."

"Well you're in for a real treat."

Later the guys were rehearsing their set.

They stopped when Tahno coughed.

"Sorry I sound like shit at the moment."

"We got a week, its gonna be fine."

"So who's your lady friend?" Opal asked.

"This is Arabella. I met her at one of our concerts."

"Hi."

Asami went to help Varrick with some flyers.

"If everyone else could stay, and I could have a moment," Korra said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Don't tell Asami this, but I'm planning to propose to her after our set."

"Wow," Bolin said, you must really love her."

"Right now its between us alright? She doesn't need to know. I love her with all my heart, and I wanna be with her forever."

All Asami heard was 'I love her.'

"Something wrong Asami?" Varrick asked.

She smiled and said, "No."

A week passed and the festival was going on.

Z-Gravity was doing their last song on stage.

Korra was tuning her guitar while Tahno was talking with Arabella.

A few minutes later Zoe opened the door.

"I just came to wish you guys good luck."

"Thanks Zoe," Mako said as she kissed her.

"Our next performers will be on in just a few minutes," said the announcer.

"That's almost us."

Varrick and Zhu-Li left with Zoe and Marcus.

"I don't think you'll be able to see anything from here, go ahead and join them."

Arabella left to join them.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce our next combo who are… "The Tone Benders!"

The crowd went wild.

Varrick went to the control room.

"Zhu-Li, do the thing!"

Zhu-Li tampered with the controls to turn the volume up.

"Done sir." She smiled.

Opal went to the stage with her camera.

Korra and the band went on the stage.

Tahno went on the piano and started playing it to warm up.

He then played the intro to Bohemian Rhapsody.

 

Live Aid Medley by Queen

(Part 1: Bohemian Rhapsody)

Tahno: Mama, just killed a man

Put a gun against his head

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead

Mama, life had just begun

But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, oh oh

Didn't mean to make you cry

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

 

Tahno then turned to the crowd and blew him a kiss.

Korra's parents were watching the performance on TV.

"That's my baby girl up there," Tonraq said.

 

Tahno: Too late, my time has come

Sends shivers down my spine

Body's aching all the time

Goodbye everybody I've got to go

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Mama, oh oh

I don't want to die

Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

 

Korra then played a guitar solo.

After she was finished she lead it into their next song.

Tahno grabbed his mic and stepped to Bolin's drum beat.

Asami went on the synth keyboard and started playing.

The crowd started clapping to the beat.

 

(Part 2: Radio Ga Ga)

Tahno: I'd sit alone and watch your light

My only friend through teenage nights

And everything I had to know

I heard it on my radio

You gave them all those old time stars

Through wars of worlds invaded by Mars

You made 'em laugh, you made 'em cry

You made us feel like we could fly (radio)

So don't become some background noise

A backdrop for the girls and boys

Who just don't know or just don't care

And just complain when you're not there

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio

Everybody!

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Radio, someone still loves you

We watch the shows, we watch the stars

On videos for hours and hours

We hardly need to use our ears

How music changes through the years

Let's hope you never leave old friend

Like all good things on you we depend

So stick around 'cause we might miss you

When we grow tired of all this visual

You had your time, you had the power

You've yet to have your finest hour

Radio

 

The crowd started clapping to Bolin's drum beat.

 

Tahno, Korra, Bolin and Crowd: All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio goo goo

Radio ga ga

Tahno: All we hear is radio ga ga

Radio blah blah

Radio, what's new?

Someone still loves you

Loves you

 

The crowd started to cheer even louder watching their favorite band performing.

Tahno went to the center of the stage.

 

(Part 3: Ay-oh)

Tahno: Ayyyyyy ooohh

Crowd: Ayyyyyy ooohh

Tahno: Ayyy ooooooohhhhh

Crowd: Ayyy ooooooohhhhh

Tahno: Ay do do do do do do doooooo

Crowd: Ay do do do do do do doooooo

Tahno: Ayy oh

Crowd: Ayy oh

Tahno: Ayyyy oh

Crowd: Ayyyy oh

Tahno: Ayyyyyyyy oh

Crowd: Ayyyyyyyy oh

Tahno: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY oh

Crowd: AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY oh

Tahno: Ayyy oh

Crowd: Ayyy oh

Tahno: Ayyyyy oh

Crowd: Ayyyyy oh

Tahno: Diiiiiiiiii do di do di do di do di do di do deyo

Crowd: Diiiiiiiiii do di do di do di do di do di do deyo

Tahno: Deyo

Crowd: Deyo

Tahno: Deyo

Crowd: Deyo

Tahno: Alright!

Crowd: ALRIGHT!

 

Arabella laughed and cheered.

Opal was filming the whole thing.

"Hey hey hey hey heeeeeey! Hammer to Fall!"

Korra played the beginning of the song and the band joined in.

 

(Part 4: Hammer to Fall)

Tahno: Here we stand or here we fall

History won't care at all

Make the bed, light the light

Lady Mercy won't be home tonight

Korra and Mako: You don't waste no time at all

Tahno: Don't hear the bell but you answer the call

Korra and Mako: It comes to you as to us all

Tahno: Then its time for the hammer to fall, yeah

 

Tahno was moving around one of the camera men having the time of his life.

 

Tahno: Oh every night, and every day

A little piece of you is falling away

But lift your face the Western way…

Tahno was laughing.

Korra and Mako: Tow the line and play their game

Tahno: Yeah, let the anesthetic cover it all

Korra and Mako: 'Til one day they call your name

Tahno: Then it's time for the hammer to fall

 

A lot of people were coming in to watch the performance.

 

Tahno: Rich or poor or famous

For your truth it's all the same

Bolin: (Oh no, oh no)

Tahno: Oh, lock your door but rain is pouring

Through your window pane

Bolin: (Oh no)

Tahno: Hey yeah, baby, now your struggle's all in vain, yeah

 

Korra played a wild guitar solo.

 

Tahno: For who grew up tall and proud

In the shadow of the Mushroom Cloud

Convinced our voices can't be heard

We just wanna scream it louder and louder and louder

Korra and Mako: What the hell are we fighting for?

Tahno: Just surrender and it won't hurt at all

Korra and Mako: You just got time to say your prayers

Tahno: Then it's time for the hammer to, hammer to fall

 

Korra played another guitar solo while leaning towards Asami.

Asami was happy to be playing music with her lover.

 

Tahno: Waiting for the Hammer to FAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL

Give it to me one more time!

 

The band finished the song.

Someone sprayed water at the fans to cool them down.

Tahno grabbed a guitar and went to the microphone.

"This next song is only dedicated to beautiful people here tonight, it means all of you," he said, "Thank you for coming along and making this a beautiful occasion."

He started strumming a chord and the band came in.

 

(Part 5: Crazy Little Thing Called Love)

Tahno: This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Crazy little thing called love

This thing

Mako: (this thing)

Tahno: Called love

Mako: (called love)

Tahno: It cries

Mako: (like a baby)

Tahno: In a cradle all night

It swings

Mako: (woo woo)

Tahno: It jives

Mako: (woo woo)

Tahno: It shakes all over like a jelly fish

I kinda like it

Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby

She knows how to rock 'n' roll

She drives me crazy

She gives me hot and cold fever

Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Take a back seat, hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Crazy little thing called love

 

Korra played a smooth guitar solo while standing near the drums with Bolin.

Arabella, Marcus and Zoe were watching them have a great time.

The crowd started to clap along again.

 

Crowd: I gotta be cool, relax, get hip

And get on my track's

Thano and crowd: Take a back seat hitch-hike

And take a long ride on my motorbike

Until I'm ready

Bolin: (ready Tahny!)

Tahno: Crazy little thing called love

This thing called love, I just can't handle it

This thing called love, I must get round to it

I ain't ready

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crazy little thing called love

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, Take it Korra!

Tahno and the band did an instrumental break.

 

As Korra did another guitar solo Tahno was clapping along with the crowd getting them hype.

 

Tahno: Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

 

The band finished the song and the crowd cheered even louder.

Tahno took his microphone back.

Bolin did a familiar drum beat and the crowd joined in.

The band did an instrumental intro and Tahno came in.

 

(Part 6: We Will Rock You)

Tahno: Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise

Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face, you big disgrace

Kicking your can all over the place, singin'

Crowd: We will, we will rock you,

Tahno: yeah, do it!

Crowd: We will, we will rock you,

Tahno: I like it! Sing it again!

Crowd: We will, we will rock you,

Tahno: One more time

Crowd and Tahno: We will, we will rock you

 

Korra did the guitar solo and the crowd kept watching.

Senna and Tahno were dancing to the groove watching their daughter kill it.

The band finished the song and Tahno went to the piano.

 

(Part 7: We are The Champions)

Tahno: I've paid my dues

Time after time

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime

And bad mistakes

I've made a few

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses

No pleasure cruise

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race

And I ain't gonna lose

 

Tahno got up and grabbed his mic.

 

Tahno: We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions

We are the champions, my friends

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end

We are the champions

We are the champions

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions

Of the WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!

 

The band finished and played their last note.

They were greeted with a wave of cheers and applause.

"Thanks everyone, but there's one more thing I gotta do," Korra said in the mic.

He turned to Asami.

"Asami, through thick and then, you were there for me when I didn't know who else to turn to, and then I realized… when I realized I didn't want anyone else to turn to, and I would like to be there for you and rely on you and life and love for the rest of my life."

"What do you mean?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course I do Korra, and I always will."

"Prove it. Close your eyes."

Asami closed her eyes.

"Now open them."

Asami opened them.

She saw Korra standing on one foot holding a small box in her hand.

"We've been through a lot together and sometimes apart, but as you know, I'm crazy about you, and I was wondering…. If you'd be willing to spend the rest of your life with me."

Senna knew what Korra was doing and couldn't be happier.

Korra opened the box.

"Asami Sato, will you marry me?"

Asami was shocked and as happy as she could be.

The love of her life proposed to her.

"Wow um…"

Korra started to look down.

"YES!"

She jumped into Korra's arms kissing her.

Korra trawled her around.

"You hear that, she wants to marry me!"

The crowd cheered.

Someone was holding a sign that said "Congrats"

The band bowed.

Varrick and Zhu-Li were clapping.

"So long and goodbye!" Varrick said, "We love you!"

One by one each of them left the stage.

Korra and Asami were the last to leave holding hands with each other.

The two of them were engaged, and the band played their next greatest show.

 

The End

 

Don't Stop Me Now by Queen

Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah

And floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time

I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go, go, go

There's no stopping me

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite, I'm out of control

I am a sex machine, ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode

I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Don't stop me, hey, hey, hey

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Ooh ooh ooh, I like it

Don't stop me, don't stop me

Have a good time, good time

Don't stop me, don't stop me, ah

Oh yeah

Alright

Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm traveling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time (wooh)

Just give me a call (alright)

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)

Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

La da da da daah

Da da da haa

Ha da da ha ha haaa

Ha da daa ha da da aaa

Ooh ooh ooh


End file.
